True Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by kimacademy
Summary: Many say love moves in mysterious ways but they are wrong, only true love moves in mysterious ways. Sakura's destiny is not what she thought it would be. Then would she find true love or whom would she find true love in?
1. Chapter 1: First Love

Chapter 1 : 1st love

Disclaimer: So guys I hope you like this chapter, it ain't going to be all this all the way!

When is it right to love? When is it wrong to love? People everywhere have been talking about this and they have all these different point of views. Doesn't that make you question, why love is so important? Some point in our lives, we mistake other feelings for love. Then when we feel disappointment, we become so bitter about it and say things about never loving again. Is it the real pain? Or is it not?

Ever since Sakura was a kid, she had her eyes on a boy. This boy named, Yukito, is a very stunning young man. He has this eyes that sparkles when you look at him. He looked so meek and gentle and even how he moves and talks, is so nice and gentle. She had fallen for him ever since she laid eyes on him.

She was 15 years old back then when she met her best friend Tomoyo. Even though they already have met when they were younger, they weren't so close back then. One day when Sakura's father bought a new guitar, her mother thought of calling Tomoyo for tutoring her and her father on how to play the guitar. Tomoyo, with her cousin, went to Sakura's house. "Hi everyone, Hi Sakura." She greeted. Everyone in the house greeted back. Tomoyo started teaching Sakura's father how to play the guitar slowly for he was a slowly learner. Sakura watched them carefully, amazed and stunned. Tomoyo is a tall, wonderful looking girl. She maybe thin but her body is in a model's structure.

Everyday Tomoyo and her cousin go to Sakura's house to teach them. This paved a way for Tomoyo and Sakura to be good friends. They started telling stories to each other and they spent more time together.

"Hey Sakura, could you tell me about your crush?" Tomoyo asked her while she was sitting on their couch. They were watching television while eating snacks.

"I would tell you if you promise me that you won't tell anyone, even your cousin." She replied while munching on some fish crackers. Tomoyo agreed.

"I actually have a long time crush on Yukito, the boy next door. I know, he is the cousin of your cousin " Sakura blurted.

There was a moment of silence. They stared at each other and ended up laughing their hearts out.

"Are you serious? Yukito? He is indeed good looking. He is a good friend of mine too. I also know that you are a friend of his, right?" Sakura said. Sakura giggled a bit and slowly nodded. They talked about him all night long.

The next day, Tomoyo and Sakura were walking down the street when suddenly they noticed that they were in front of Yukito's house. They stopped walking and started giggling.

"You want to get his number, Sakura? " She asked. She pushed her slightly. "Yes I want, but I'm too shy and that would lower my pride too much." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo pushed Sakura towards his house when suddenly they noticed that he was just behind the screen door watching them. When he realized that he got caught, he went outside and talked to them. Both of the girls were stunned.

"So Tomoyo and Sakura, what are you doing here? " He asked while smiling like a prince. There was total silence. They didn't know what to do or say.

"You want my number? I'll give it to you. Here it is" He wrote it in a paper and gave it to them. Tomoyo took it and gave it to Sakura.

"ahmm.. thanks." Sakura finally managed to say.

He smiled and excused himself then went back in. The two girls continued walking, still stunned then when they were quite far from his house they laughed and giggled once more. Girls do talk about almost everything. Night time came and she decided to text him.

Sakura: Hi Yukito, this is me, Sakura.

Yukito: Oh hello , so how are you?

Sakura: I'm fine, how about you?

Yukito: I'm fine too. How's your love life?

Heart thumps…

Sakura: hmm… I haven't found anyone yet. It is as lonely as a desert. How about you?

Yukito: Same. Hey, I have to sleep now, sorry.

Sakura: It's alright. Good night.

Yukito: Good night ^_^

That ended their conversation. She felt so happy even though it wasn't much of a conversation.

Next day, she told her bestfriend all about their conversation last night. Every night they texted and their conversation eventually grew longer. She got much more happy.

One day, Sakura's cousins went for a visit. Her two cousins were much older than her. They were pretty close. Sakura and her cousin, was tasked to go the clinic for her monthly check up. She was still texting him that time.

Yukito: Can I ask you a question?

Sakura: Sure, what is it?

30 mins have already past and there was no reply from him.

They had already gone from the clinic. They went to the supermarket after. They bought chips and anything that would endulge them. She was getting more curious because his reply wasn't still coming. Suddenly, a text message popped out.

Yukito: Do you like me?

She got startled with what she read. She let her cousin read it and they both shouted with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2: Unreal

Chapter 2: Unreal

Disclaimer: So I guess, this is chapter 2 I hope you also like it..

Sakura doesn't know what to reply. It was the one of the hardest thing to do. Many things playing on her head that made her take long to reply.

"Hey, what shall I say?"

Her cousin just shrugged and told her to say what her heart is saying. Following her advice, she texted him her true feelings

Sakura: hmm... the truth is... I really like you, in fact, I think I love you already. Please forgive me for saying such things. I would totally understand if you won't text or talk to me anymore.

She became sad all of a sudden. They continued walking. She earnestly waited for his reply but it already took a lot of minutes. She thought it was the end of their friendship. They were about to cross the street when her phone rang. There was a new text message.

While crossing the street...

She read the message...

Yukito: Really? so we're a couple now?

Her eyes pounded when she saw the text message. She stopped in the middle of street where cars are passing through. Her cousin pulled her fast when suddenly a car was coming fast at her.

"Hey, what's up with you? You almost got swept by that car."

Sakura didn't say anything. She felt mixed emotions. She felt happy because it was a chance for them to be together like she dreamt of but she felt sad because it was then only when he knew that she liked him that he said that. She knew that it was a big risk. She dared not replied for a couple of minutes, still thinking of what to say.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing"

She didn't want to tell her cousin about it because she was ashamed of being in the situation. Her heart pounded so fast. She didn't know what to do. Every girl would not have dreamt of this situation. It is suppose to be the other way around.

When they were about to cross the street again a text message came.

Yukito: If you don't want, I totally understand. Sorry for saying those things. Just take care always and God bless. Sorry again.

She got startled and replied right away out of impulse.

Sakura: No! I totally wanna be together with you. It's just that, do you even like me?

Yukito: I don't know. It will be on a process.

disappointed. hurt but she already said it.

Sakura: ok then. We are a couple then.

Right at that moment she changed her life. The guy she likes for years is finally her boyfriend but it didn't seem right.

The next day when she went to school, she told her close friends about it, not the whole story that is for she was still ashamed of it. When she was about to go home, she was texting him.

Sakura: Hey

Yukito: Hello ^_^ so how was your day?

Sakura: Fine thank you. you?

Yukito: Fine.. ^_^ I wanna see you

She smiled.

Sakura: Really? Sure later. When I get home.

Yukito: ok

She got so excited that she couldn't sit still. She remembered that she still haven't told her bestfriend, Tomoyo about this. She was walking down her street when she noticed her father cleaning their car. She frowned.

Sakura: Yukito, I'm so sorry, my father is outside our house. I couldn't afford to be caught.

Yukito: oh, is that so? ok then. I almost forgot please don't tell anyone about our relationship, not even you father or even Tomoyo please. They might tell my mother, I'm still not allowed to have a relationship with anyone.

Sakura: oh ok.

She went into her house frustrated. She was so frustrated because she couldn't see him and because he wants it to be a secret to everybody. She understands his situation, for they are in the same situation but it pains her to know that he is not ready to brag her to others.

The next day, Tomoyo visited her home.

"So Sakura, how's life?"

"Nothing much. I want to tell you something but I cannot."

"Why can't you tell it to me?"

"Because I'm not allowed to"

"oh"

Tomoyo gave that cute sad face that made Sakura very uneasy.

"Fine! I'll tell you but you have to promise me, you won't tell your cousin or anyone."

Tomoyo smiled.

"What is it? "

"Me and 'you know who' are together now"

"who?"

"oh you know, my crush"

"you have to be kidding me"

"No, I'm not"

Tomoyo laughed so hard. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Congratulations Sakura! I'm so happy for you."

"uhm.. thanks"

They continued talking about him. Sakura knew deep inside that he doesn't like her even though in his text messages he says he loves her. She just enjoys the title of being his girlfriend. Next day, Tomoyo and Sakura went to the computer shop. While going there they saw him walking to the same direction. When they reached the computer shop, they saw him sitting on the farthest corner of the computer shop.

Sakura went near his back and slowly, shakily placed her hand on his shoulders. He looked at her with surprise.

"Oh hello Sakura. Who are you with?"

"Tomoyo. So what are doing?"

"Surfing the net."

It was very awkward. Her heart thumped so hard she didn't know what to say next. Tomoyo called her to take a sit already. She said goodbye to him and sit next to Tomoyo.

They whispered to each other.

"What did he say?"

"nothing much"

Tomoyo giggled. They surfed the net for an hour. She noticed that he had already gone. This got her disappointed. They walked outside the computer shop. She saw him walking not far away.


	3. Chapter 3: It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 3: It doesn't matter

Disclaimer: This is chapter 3 of my story. I hope you like it. I really hope you would leave comments so I would be more inspired to continue writing this story. That's just it. Enjoy ^_^

Sakura was too shy to call or approach him so was Yukito. They continued walking, she noticed that he kept glimpsing back towards their direction. He was hesitating.

The girls realized this so they giggled silently to prevent him from seeing this. He finally managed to wave at them and they waved back at him. They giggled even more. They got home but there was no other conversation made that day.

Few days have passed and it was normal. They went on with their lives and their relationship only revolved around sending text messages to each other. One day when she was going home from school, they were sending text messages.

Yukito: hello, you want me to wait for you outside the village and court you home?

She was surprised yet very happy…

Sakura: Sure! I'd love that

Yukito: Ok, just tell me if you're near already so I can start walking outside.

Sakura: ^_^ ok

She got so excited. She was only about 3 kilometers away from her home when she sent him a message.

Sakura: Hey, I'm near. You can wait outside the village now.

Yukito: Ok

When she was about to go down the bus the rain poured hard. Good thing she has an umbrella with her. She sighted him, without an umbrella, running fast towards her. He went near her to share umbrellas with her.

"Why didn't you bring your umbrella?"

"When I went out of the house it wasn't raining so I thought it wasn't going to rain. I guess I'm wrong. Let's go. The rain is pouring hard."

They ran to the nearest shade.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded them. They heard only the raging drops of rain the fell on the rooftops.

"Hey, you've got a USB? I kind of need one." He asked

"I'll still look." She said

They heard footsteps coming near. They got startled; they didn't want anyone to know about their relationship.

"I think we have to go now. They might catch us." He said.

She just nodded and they started walking fast. He took the umbrella.

"No, it is ok. Let me hold it" she said.

"No, let me." He said

She added force on her hold on the umbrella but he managed to get hold of it. She blushed. He then started to get her bag she didn't allow so he put as much force as he can. He succeeded. She blushed even more.

He courted her home. She was so happy when that happened. That probably was the longest time she was with him.

The next day, she borrowed an USB from her classmate. Early in the morning, she went to his house to give the USB to him. She called him from the outside. He hurriedly went to answer. He had no t-shirt on and his hair was a mess. She blushed hard and looked away. Without saying a word she extended her arm holding the USB. He reached for it and smiled.

"Thank you"

She smiled back.

"You're welcome; I've got to go now"

He nodded. She went back home feeling all refreshed again.

Days have passed and their message sending went lower than usual. She felt anxious that things were to happen. A day before their monthsary, he sent her a message.

Yukito: Advance happy monthsary! I sent this now because I'm not sure if I can greet you tomorrow so take care always and I love you.

She smiled when she received the message. She felt a bump on her heart knowing that he wouldn't greet her on the day itself. Every single day was a gem for her because it means they are called a couple for a longer span of time. On the day of their monthsary, he didn't greet her just as he said he would. Few days after, she saw on his account that he was making a move on another girl. She got the number of that girl and started sending messages to her.

She found out that he was courting that girl but that girl doesn't want him. She felt slightly happy. She felt hurt but even on the very day that they were officially called a couple; she knew he didn't love her. She accepted that fact.

She didn't tell him what she found out. A few days after, while she was cleaning her room with her best friend she received a text message. She let Tomoyo read it.

Yukito: Hello

She gave permission to Tomoyo for her to send messages back to him

Sakura: Hi

Yukito: I want to tell you something. I hope you won't get mad.

Tomoyo face saddened. She showed his message to her. They both knew what was going to happen next.

Sakura: What is it? I won't get mad. I promise.

Yukito: You see, I have to concentrate on my studies and I'm sorry but I have to break up with you. I hope we could still be friends and I hope you are not mad but I will understand if you are. Let us see after 3 years if we could work things out.

She showed Sakura the message. A bump on her heart made her go weak but she didn't show it to Tomoyo. She just sighed and asked Tomoyo to reply for her. She dictated.

Sakura: I truly understand. I hope we can concentrate on our studies more and I hope one day we can work things out. We can still be friends ^_^

Tomoyo looked at her intently.

"I'm surprise you are not crying at all"

"Why should I? I knew from the start that he doesn't love me. I also know his reason is a lie; he courts other beautiful girls because he isn't serious with me. I do love him but that is that."

Tomoyo sighed. They continued cleaning and night came. Tomoyo went home.

Sakura laid on her bed still thinking. She didn't regret anything. Before everything happened, he was a dream for her. She never thought they would be a couple ever but once in her life that happened and she was happy.

Disclaimer: That is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a very busy week. I got inspired writing this chapter because somebody alerted to it. Thank you for that!


End file.
